wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Madame Macaw and Her Traveling Troupe
'Madame Macaw's Traveling Troupe '''is a group of entertaining oddities, led by the titular tribrid. They consist of Macaw herself, Macaw's two wives Ichor and Tigerlily, Arctic, an iceborn IceWing, Molten, a fireborn SkyWing, and a mysterious ever-sleeping NightWing known only as the Somnambulist. They met Osprey, Roc, and Shrike in The Song of the Blind One. |-| Madame Macaw= Appearance Madame Macaw is one of those so-rare occurences, a hybrid of three tribes. She was lucky enough for the genes to mesh in her favor, giving her a stunning appearance- at the expense of any kind of natural defense. Macaw is overall RainWing shaped, with a massive frill and a lithe frame. Her coloring is very strange; a gradient from deep carmine at her snout to a rich orange at her tail tip. Ice-blue photophores flash down the length of her body, randomly glowing. Her horns are a SeaWing's and there are four round, large photophores on each side of her face. SeaWing chin whiskers, unbelievably long, bob underneath her snout. As a performer, Madame must have some kind of pomp and glamour to her, and she has it in spades. Her ears are pierced multiple times, with a large septum in each. There's a golden ring in her nose and each tooth in her smirk glitters the same shade, not to mention the far more deadly iron sheaths that cover her stubby, broken claws. Bracelets and necklaces are frequently draped on her limbs, anything from leather-and-bead loops to heavy metallic chains. Personality |-| Ichor= |-| Tigerlily= |-| Arctic= |-| Molten= |-| The Somnambulist= Appearance All in all, the Somnambulist looks like the most normal NightWing you've ever seen. Their palette is blacks and muted greys, with a few white freckles on their snout. Lines, old healed-over scars, are numerous on each paw, enscribed on the black scales with ruthless efficiency and accuracy. The only thing remarkable about them is their massive size- they're at least two times Shrike's height, if not more- and the singular, glinting crescent moon pierced into their right ear, made of silver and obsidian. Something is cold and odd about that earring, something unnatural. And then you notice that the huge NightWing's eyes, even though they're standing there, are closed firmly shut in sleep. Personality Like so much else about them, what the Somnambulist is like is unknown. Their constant slumber prevents them from showing any kind of spirit. The only example of what they're like is when they stir to announce one of their visions- they have a deep, booming voice, and speak slowly, enunciating each word like it's a requiem. They carry power and command in those words. Heaven only knows what it'd be like if they were awake. Abilities The Somnambulist is powerful. You can tell that just by looking at them, at the glinting metal in their ear. The only thing that is unknown is ''how powerful they are. Madame Macaw suspects that they are an animus, and they definitely have the power of prophecy. Mind-reading is a moot point, due to their slumber. For now, the only show of their powers is the rare moments when they speak to give a premonition. The source of their unusual sleep is unknown, but it must be an enchantment of some sort... History Pre-Series The origins and story of the Somnambulist are unknown. Ichor explains that she found them hiding in the crags of the claws of Pyrrhia. Ichor cared for the Somnambulist in the Scorpion Den until they were both found by Madame Macaw and Tigerlily, Ichor eventually falling for both and marrying them. The Somnambulist came with them and formed their troupe. The Song of the Blind One Youth Arc The Somnambulist appears in the Youth Arc when an eager Roc drags Osprey to Deux City, intent on seeing Madame Macaw's extraordinary troupe. After the show is over, they corner Osprey in a tent and deliver a chilling prophecy to him, claiming that a firescales like Molten will be his death. Later, after Madame Macaw is killed, the Somnambulist is the last one to leave the Sky Kingdom, staring up at the crags before turning tail and leaving. This scene ends the Youth Arc. Teacher Arc The Somnambulist appears only once more in The Song of the Blind One, to a now-elderly Osprey coming back from teaching Peril. They say nothing, but Osprey notes that they seem to have not aged, despite nearly a century between their first meeting. Osprey realizes what they mean by appearing and claims that Peril could never hurt him, but before he can go on the Somnambulist disappears. Moon Rising The next time the Somnambulist appears is many years later, during the events of Moon Rising. They appear to Moon and tell her a series of cryptic messages. Moon notes that their eyes are "fluttering slightly", possibly meaning that they are waking up. However, they vanish before anything else occurs. The Somnambulist's words are later linked to events later, including the sickness of Kinkajou and the murderous actions of Chameleon. Talons of Power The Somnambulist last appears in Talons of Power, so far. They are mentioned several times by various dragons, including Queen Glory, Deathbringer and Anemone, usually describing them as "an angry-looking NightWing with its eyes closed". Anemone mentions them to Darkstalker, whose face "tightens in bitterness" before he avoids the question. Turtle meets them briefly in the Rain Forest before they melt back into shadows. Turtle described them as "humming with energy, like they were about to strike at any moment. Their eyes were closed, but the eyelids fluttered, seemingly moments away from waking up." Trivia * The Somnambulist appears to have some kind of immortality spell on them, as they are noted to not age in between their meetings with Osprey. Nearly a hundred years had passed between these meetings. * The area where Ichor found the Somnambulist turned out to be the Lost City of Night. * Curently, the actions of the Somnambulist in Talons of Power seem to imply that they may wake up soon. * Rainbow is planning a 'winglet' on the Somnambulist detailing their past. * In Winglets: Seer, the Somnambulist's identity is revealed to be Vision, a dragonet who went to the gifted seer's class along with Clearsight in Darkstalker (Legends). Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Animus Category:LGBT+